Out tonight
by Deadloss
Summary: No se puede esperar que ellos tengan unas vacaciones normales, o simplemente legales. Mormor


Disclaimer: Sherlock BBC pertenece a la BBC.

Advertencias: Violencia (¿)

* * *

El agua hirviendo rezumaba, dejaba en la vitrocerámica la huella del líquido blanquecido por el arroz. Burbujeaba desatendido en la cocina, a media luz.

En el salón la televisión alumbraba tenuemente la penumbra; mitad humo, mitad tinieblas. Sebastián recostado fumaba, mientras la ceniza se derramaba sobre el pecho de su camiseta, se estaba quedando dormido con el cigarrillo entre los dedos.

Solo el sonido de la llave en la cerradura consiguió hacer que entreabriese los ojos, despertándose perezosamente. Jim había entrado enérgicamente y ahora le miraba desde el centro de la sala, con el abrigo todavía puesto y rostro enfadado.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?-Preguntó ceñudo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Ver la televisión.-Se llevó la colilla a los labios, pero al inspirar comprobó que estaba apagada. Tanteó entre los cojines en busca del mechero.

-Ajá, ya veo; quieres decir, quedarte dormido en el sofá. ¿Por qué cuando fumas no puedes usar un cenicero?-Preguntó inquisitivamente.- ¿Y por qué huele tan mal?- Sebastián recordó súbitamente el arroz que había puesto a hervir, una hora atrás. Su rostro pareció delatarle porque Jim añadió- Has vuelto a quemar la comida, ¿verdad? Es increíble como cuando te tumbas, moverte parece doloroso.-

Sabía que Sebastián era capaz de tragarse las telenovelas que emitían en la sobremesa, tras las noticias, solo porque el mando a distancia estaba demasiado lejano. O apagaba las colillas en el tapizado del sillón porque el cenicero no estaba a mano.

-Ya bueno, es mi casa y cada uno tiene sus manías.-Contestó secamente, restándole importancia.-Además ahora no tengo nada que hacer, no hay nada malo en quedarme aquí tranquilo.

El moreno se fue farfullando a la cocina, donde quitó la olla llena de una pasta marrón que antes era blanca. Y con disgusto arrojó la cacerola y todo su contenido directamente en el cubo de basura.

-¿Voy a tener que mantenerte siempre ocupado con encargos para que levantes el culo del sofá?-Gritó para hacerse oír desde la otra habitación.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto? ¿Y por qué estás de tan mal humor?-Sebastián le miraba desde el quicio de la puerta; veía como Jim rebuscaba en armarios que no había tocado en meses. Sacaba un paquete, seguramente rancio, de galletitas saladas; cuando le fusiló con la mirada.

-Yo que traía magnificas noticias, y te encuentro tirado como un paralitico, me dan ganas de no decírtelas.-Dijo mientras luchaba contra el plástico; acabó rasgándolo con los dientes.-Además tengo hambre.

-Seguramente eso esté caducado.-Una sonrisa escapaba de sus labios.

-Mira Sebastián, ¡no estas ayudando!-le lanzó en un ramalazo de rabia el paquete. -¿Cómo puedes vivir aquí? Esto es una leonera, todo está hecho un desastre, sucio y oscuro y caducado.-Comentó totalmente repugnado.-Ya sé por qué no suelo venir…

-Bien, bien-Asintió con tono cansado- Pero…¿vas a decirme cuales son las buenas noticias?-

-No, de hecho creo que me voy a ir ahora mismo.-Amenazó levantando la cabeza muy digno, entrecerrando los ojos. El polvo de la estancia bailaba en los pocos rayos de luz ocasionales, que se colaban por las ventanas tapadas de la sucia cocina. Sebastián se acercó a Jim y tomó su cara entre las anchas manos. Suavemente se inclinó y cerrando los ojos presionó la boca del moreno. Era un contacto prolongado y casto, que Jim negaba a profundizar por su enfado. Sebastián trasladó su mano a la nuca cuando dejaron de hacer contacto, aunque estaban muy cerca, podían sentir la respiración ajena en la piel propia.

-Venga Jimmy, no te hagas de rogar.-Dijo susurrando mientras Jim sonreía.-Dime de una vez, por favor.

-Vale, pero tienes que buscarlo.-Comentó el irlandés con picardía separando los brazos del cuerpo, en un ademán de que le registrase. Sebastián sabía perfectamente donde buscar, así que desató los botones de la chaqueta y metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de ella. Dentro parecía haber un sobre o quizás algunos papeles doblados. Cuando fue a sacarlos Jim agarró su mano a través de la tela y evitó que la retirase.

-Adivina qué es.-Dijo resuelto.-Sino no es divertido.

Sebastián le miró confundido, no tenía ni la más mínima idea, Jim se carcajeó de su expresión contrariada.

-No sé, ¿Más bocetos de los conejitos suicidas?-El rubio le había regalado por su cumpleaños al moreno una colección de tres pequeños libros de humor negro. En ellos había unas simples ilustraciones que mostraban a adorables conejitos cometiendo suicidio de forma rebuscada y cómica. Desde ese momento Jim había creado sus propios bosquejos con ideas propias, sobre cómo debían suicidarse más conejitos.

-No, pero seguro que podemos dibujar más en el viaje, me suelen gustar tus ideas.- Liberó las manos de Sebastián, permitiendo que este pudiese sacarlas.-Nos vamos a Cancún, salimos mañana, estos son los billetes.

* * *

Él no tenía ningún problema con viajar. Lo hacía constantemente y no le creaba ningún tipo de estrés, pero aquel fue diferente. Era un vuelo en clase turista de trece horas con Jim Moriarty. Con Jim Moriarty hablándole a la anciana de al lado, mientras le contaba una vida paralela donde ejercía como profesor de matemáticas en un instituto. Y por el cual viajaba a México a visitar a su hermana estudiante de cultura Maya. Cuando la mujer se inclinó buscando conversación también por parte de Sebastián, James respondió.

-Él es Samuel, pero no le gusta hablar, es un maleducado; y el novio de mi hermana. No nos llevamos nada bien.-El rubio contuvo la expresión de incredulidad; luego enterró su atención por enésima vez el folleto de ofertas de la aerolínea.

Jim era lo peor que había visto en su vida, nunca se comportaba como se suponía debía hacerlo. El maldito podía pagar tres veces la primera clase, pero prefería acabar rodeado de bebes llorones para reírse de una anciana; se escapaba totalmente de su comprensión.

El pasajero de delante recostó el asiento sin tener ningún tipo de consideración por las acalambradas piernas de Sebastián. Así que llenándose de paciencia con un suspiro, sacó una baraja de naipes para jugar al Solitario, se preguntaba qué tipo de viaje podía esperar.

* * *

El jeep avanzaba por la carretera de tierra levantando el polvo a su paso, la densa vegetación verde desfilaba convertida en borrón a su lado.

Jim en el asiento del copiloto tecleaba silencioso en su móvil. Llevando la camisa beige de safari y el sombrero de explorador encajado en la cabeza, verdaderamente no parecía el usual hombre enfundado en Westwood. Sebastián se había reído mucho cuando el primer día le vio vestido así, le dijo que parecía una caricatura de aventurero del XIX. Seguidamente Jim le obligó a arreglarse casi del mismo modo, ignorando sus quejas sobre lo ridículo que era.

Sebastián encendió el penúltimo cigarrillo de la cajetilla mientras bajaba al máximo la ventanilla, el aire bochornoso inundó el interior.

-¿No crees que _él_ captará ese olor si planeamos escondernos?-Comentó Jim sin apartar la vista del teléfono.

-No, aquí hace mucha calor, solo con nuestro sudor nos delatamos. Pero he estudiado el sitio, se dónde ponernos y estaremos bastante camuflados, _él_ no notará nada.-Respondió totalmente serio, concentrado en el camino.

Jim miró de reojo a Sebastián, llevaba desde la mañana alterado, en una forma calmada y fría; muy centrada. Le había gustado ver como durante los días pasados el rubio había trabajado en la mesa del salón; esparciendo planos del terreno, comparaciones, datos, horarios, rutinas…Le había dejado que lo organizase todo, poniendo atención a como lo iba estructurando, se notaba que le apasionaba. En las dos jornadas anteriores, había ido solo a comprobar el terreno y confirmar sus teorías.

Al volver al apartamento trajo los ojos brillantes y le contó ilusionado que _le_ había visto.

-Es precioso James- Solo le llamaba así cuando se hallaba felizmente pletórico- Es magnífico, debe medir como dos metros, tiene un pelaje tan bello…es un jaguar fantástico. Sale de la reserva de Calakmul hacia el norte para cazar tras caer el sol, le esperaremos en una de las orillas del rió donde suele deambular después.

El sol estaba cayendo, pero eso no hacía que el calor disminuyese. El aire acondicionado del coche dejó de funcionar a mitad del camino y por mucho que maldijo Jim no volvió a encenderse. Lo estaba pasando mal con las temperaturas y tenía el cuerpo tachonado de picaduras de mosquitos. Buscó entre sus pies la bolsa negra que llevaban; nadando entre cartuchos sin usar, cajas con mirillas y bolsitas con puntas Hornady encontró la crema para aliviar los picotazos. En su busca vio algo que le llamó la atención.

-¿Vas a usar el calibre 9.3 Mouser?-Preguntó extrañado sacudiendo la caja.-Con tanta potencia vas a destrozarle, sobre todo de cerca.

- Ya, pero es que planeo estar a más de 200m, quizás a los 250m-Sebastian sonrió de medio lado y le dedicó una mirada enigmática, porque aquello no era una distancia corta, era más bien media. No indicada para el uso de ese cartucho.-Entonces cuento con la pérdida de potencia para no romperle. El habitual 30-06 Spring parece más apto, porque en distancias medias desarrolla mejor la fuerza y es más acertado, pero no va a tumbar al jaguar. Puede quedar herido y alejarse para morir; no quiero eso, con la perdida de potencia del 9.3 quedará seco en el momento sin causar muchos daños.

-Pero a tal longitud disminuye las probabilidades de acertar con el 9.3.-

-El problema no está en el calibre, ni en el arma, está en el tirador. Y yo no voy a fallar.-A Jim le hizo sonreír la confianza que Sebastián destilaba en aquel tema, constataba que tenía al mejor.

Dejaron el coche, medio escondido, en una senda muy poco accesible cuando el sol prácticamente ya se había ocultado. Tenían que caminar una media hora por la selva en una oscuridad casi total, a Jim no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-Venga, yo me sé el camino y si no hay unas gafas de visión térmica en la bolsa; ¿Las quieres?- Sebastián caminaba unos pasos más adelante, con el fusil colgando del hombro en su funda.

-No, lo que me falta es poder ver a todos los animales que hacen esos ruidos entre las hojas.-Acortó más la distancia con el rubio mientras escuchaba los inquietantes ruidos de la maleza.

-Bueno… ¿Llevas el cuchillo desollador en el cinto no? Pues ya está.-Respondió riéndose, Jim estuvo tentado de ponerle la zancadilla.

Al llegar al río, tras la caminata, les dio la bienvenida un pequeño claro que apenas pisaron. Sebastián le indicó donde debían colocarse. Entre unos densos arbustos de grandes hojas, apoyados contra gruesas ramas y raíces plagadas de musgo acolchado. El viento de la noche les favorecía en sus fines, alejando el olor. Jim se sentó en un bulboso tronco caído mientras veía como el cazador montaba las mirillas, sabía que pestañas engarzar de memoria; sopesaba en su mano el único disparo, recorriéndolo con el dedo antes de ponerlo en el arma. Nunca le había visto personalmente realizar un tiro, nunca le había visto cargar, apuntar, disparar.

-Vamos bien de tiempo, los días anteriores no le he visto aquí antes de la medianoche.-Sebastián comprobaba la hora en su reloj de titanio, que destelló levemente. Luego volvió a posicionarse sobre la mira nocturna mientras ajustaba los visores.-Que ganas de agarrarle-Susurró más para sí mismo que para Jim, con voz preñada de emoción.

-¿Por qué te crea tanta agitación un simple jaguar?-Dijo en voz baja y un tanto turbado el moreno. –Se puede decir que tú eres cazador de hombres.

- Los felinos son animales grandiosos, sublimes. Tienen la mayor belleza que puedas encontrar, ágiles, elegantes y soberbios hasta su mismísimo final. Los hombres son solo un cúmulo de vicios, sentimientos y desorden; nada destacable el acabar con alguno. Si deseo poner fin brutalmente a una vida, truncarla de este mundo para siempre, prefiero que sea lo más cercano a la perfección; el ser humano está alejado de ella.-Jim se quedó ensimismado, colgando entre la palabras.- Te voy a hacer una capa con la perfección, James; tú eres el único merecedor de ella.

El viento agitaba las hojas, creando un murmullo constante cuando el felino decidió hacer su estelar aparición. Ágilmente una sombra saltaba por las ramas más bajas, juguetón. Al límite del claro Jim pudo ver su silueta revolcarse entre las hierbas, se le antojó enorme, poseía una gracia no acorde con su tamaño. Retuvo el aliento en espera de lo inevitable, no sabiendo si fijar su mirada en Sebastián o el jaguar.

El disparo rompió la calma, estruendoso como un relámpago; el sonido de un peso muerto cayendo al suelo quedó sofocado por la vegetación. Jim se levantó como un resorte y corrió raudo a ver el animal de cerca.

Los ojos fijos y vidriosos de un verde pardo, los blancos y amenazadores dientes, las fuertes y rígidas patas, la mullida y suave piel contra el suelo; todo coronado con un agujero sanguinolento por obra y gracia de Sebastián. Había estado acertado en todo, a tal distancia la elección de munición era insuperable, cualquier estúpido o hubiese errado el tiro o no hubiese resultado mortal. A Jim todo le resultaba un éxtasis dolorosamente magnifico.

Sebastián se acercó por su espalda, con el rifle ya en la funda, y paseó su mano por el muslo de Jim más de lo debido para tomar el cuchillo que este llevaba en el cinto. Acarició el costado izquierdo de la bestia que había recibido el impacto, luego con la navaja cortó el collar de seguimiento que llevaba. Comenzó a desollar el animal con reverberado respeto mientras Jim tomaba el localizador entre sus manos. Pensó que si tenían vigilados a los animales, introducirse en su base de datos sería relativamente fácil, que si estaban monitoreados para verlos en vivo vía satélite podría crear hasta un app que te diga el lugar del jaguar más cercano. Podía vender esa idea a cazadores furtivos y erradicar una raza, ni siquiera haría falta un día entero de batida para cazar uno.

Pero luego vio a Sebastián, allí, en el suelo con las manos ensangrentadas desollando la perfección para él y rechazó la idea; hay cosas en este mundo que uno debe ganarse.

-Nos queda día y medio aquí y ya he acabado con el jaguar.-Dijo Sebastián una vez de vuelta en el jeep. Sacó el último pitillo y lo encendió lentamente, expulsando el humo relajado.-Dudo mucho que me dejes quedarme en el sofá viendo la televisión.

Jim conducía bastante más rápido de lo que debía, masticaba chicle y llevaba las ventanillas totalmente bajadas.

-Ya sabes que no, pero seguro encontramos algo divertido que hacer.-Le dedicó una sonrisa ladina.

-Supongo, he oído que Cancún es muy bonito y entretenido.

-Cariño; no vamos a ver la ciudad.- Entrecruzaron las miradas Y Sebastián no pudo más que reír.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Dios mio, mi slash es totalmente "Usually substext" (¿)

Creado para el desafío **Vacaciones** del magnífico foro **I'm Sherlocked** (Si lo sé, he hecho con el promt lo que me ha dado la gana :D)

No os podéis ni imaginar la de datos que he aprendido sobre rifles y calibres y puntas y balas y demás parafernalia. Pues nada, magnificas vacaciones supernormales donde vas a practicar caza furtiva.

Ah, y el libro que se menciona al principio del todo de los conejitos existe, se llama "El libro de los conejitos suicidas", de Andy Riley.

Cada vez me gusta más el Mormor…no os preocupéis que todo lo que debo no se me ha olvidado.


End file.
